1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for breaking apart caked grain and more particularly pertains to a new caked grain breaker for separating caked grain particles in a storage bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for breaking apart caked grain is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for breaking apart caked grain heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,478; U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,706; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,706; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,307; U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,304; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,756.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new caked grain breaker. The inventive device includes a top grate for positioning above the opening in the bin floor. The top grate has a plurality of apertures therethrough for permitting passage of grain through the top grate. A plurality of spikes for breaking apart caked grain are upwardly extended from the top grate. A plurality of telescopic legs are downwardly depended from the top grate for supporting the top grate above the bin floor. A fluidic piston-cylinder actuator is provided in each of the legs so that each fluidic piston-cylinder actuator extends its associated leg when the fluidic piston-cylinder is extended.
In these respects, the caked grain breaker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating caked grain particles in a storage bin.